What Once Was
by Are-san
Summary: A girl, once a friend. A boy, once a love. The boy, now a man. The girl, now a woman strong. But no one can return to what once was. Warning for Mature content and OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Chapter 1: Who They Were**

**Summary: A trip through the passage of time, when youth and innocence prevailed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach or any of its characters. Nor am I profiting in any way by publishing this writing.**

**Notes: This story is an adaptation of The Lines Blur, which I will be discontinuing. Why, you might ask? Because it sucked XP**

**I will start this off as a kind of teaser, giving you a general view of what the whole story will look like. If people show interest in **

**seeing the whole story I will gladly continue to work on it.**

**Chapter Warnings: None, its mostly boring backround stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1

His name was Abarai Renji. A fiery and brash vice-captain who'd become a shinigami after a harsh childhood on the streets of Rukongai. Everyone knew Renji, he was friendly and open, and his squad adored him with the same strength that they feared their captain.

And anyone who had seen even a glimpse of 6th bantai's fuku-taichou couldn't deny that he was gorgeous...

Long hair, unbelievably red, framing a face that was all angles and strength, softened in places by the curve of a cheek and the soft flush of full lips. His body, _gods, his body_... A body that had to have been crafted by a particularly devious sex god, hard and lean, each muscle sculpted to perfection. Many a man was jealous of Renji's decidedly masculine physique, and many women and men lusted after the taut, tanned skin and cleverly inked tattoos. Who wasn't burning with curiosity as to just _how far down_ those delectable black lines went?

And his personality matched his appearance, hot and hard, sexy and sweet. He could be intense with concentration and power. Then, he would turn around with a goofy grin and a contagious laugh, an expression of unselfconscious bliss on his fabulous face.

His company was completely addictive, whether it was to drink and laugh or argue and fight, once you spent an hour with Renji you wanted to spend hours more.

But not everyone is so lucky...

_**//**_

Her name was Aoki Tatsu. A quiet and serious 3rd seat who'd been raised at the Shinigami Academy. She'd dug a meagre existence, wandering the halls of a school where everyone forgot about her, even the teachers who saw her every day.

She studied hard to be a shinigami, to escape her dreary life amongst crowds of strangers. She'd kept her head down, her hands busy, and did her best to ignore the cloying loneliness that plagued her.

That is, until she met Rukia.

Not yet a Kuchiki, the wide eyed, petite girl had spotted Tatsu from across a crowded classroom, and had felt a bond of compassion. Neither girls fit in with the pampered, noble-bred students that monopolized the school; both shared a need to connect with someone of a like mind. They found that in each other.

Their friendship was simple and easy, a feminine and youthful bond. Both defended the other in the face of bullies and taunts, strong and loyal.

But Tatsu hadn't anticipated the result of her meeting Rukia's other friend. She hadn't thought of the possible consequences of making friends with the charismatic Abarai Renji.

_**//**_

When he'd first seen her, he'd been struck by her eyes. They were deeply green, like dark jade, and they held a sparkle of something mysterious behind them, something he wanted to decipher.

But then she'd hidden that sparkle behind a curtain of hair, and he had greeted her with his usual exuberance. She was quiet, but intelligent and passionate. Renji and Tatsu would argue for hours on a single topic, neither of them budging an inch in their collective opinions.

Renji had been lanky then, not yet the fully shaped and moulded man he would become, but nonetheless attractive and friendly. Nonetheless himself.

Tatsu had been a thin, awkward girl, clumsy and shy. She had the promise of beauty in her features, sharp cheekbones and moist, plump lips. But she hid it all, even her stunning eyes, behind long waves of golden blonde hair and baggy, poor fitting clothes.

The highs and lows of school life were eclipsed by the fond memories of friends, laughing and talking and doing nothing at all. But that too, had to end suddenly.

Rukia was adopted abruptly into the Kuchiki clan, encouraged by a falsely smiling Renji, and the binding force that had brought the friends together was suddenly gone. What once were playful debates became heated fights, the easy companionship lost in the wake of loss. The triangle was broken, and the two points that remained were swiftly separated.

_**//**_

Later, Renji and Tatsu would join the ranks of the Gotei 13, no longer naive youths but young adults discovering their world.

Renji had trouble finding his place, starting out in 5th only to be put in 11th before finally settling in his vice-captain rank in 6th. He was a fighter, a problem for some, but he was noticed by his superiors and rose quickly through the ranks. His body lost its lean boyishness, hardening and becoming strong. His tattoos spread from the few he'd had as a student, enveloping him in tribal black. He soon walked with the fluid energy of a Bengal tiger, confident and smooth, every bit the man that people all over Seireitei loved.

Tatsu, however, stayed firmly in 2nd Squad, never wavering from the sides of hundreds of black clad comrades. She was noticed too, by her captain Soi Fon, who saw in her the same stubborn determination and amateur skill that she had once possessed. She took Tatsu under her wing, honing her raw talent into finely controlled skill. Soon Tatsu became a woman to be reckoned with, hiding now, not from shyness or timidity, but in order to gain necessary advantage against her enemy. Her once thin body filled out, becoming muscular and smooth. Baggy, noisy clothes were replaced with tight, soundless ones so she could traipse through the shadows like a whisper. Her long golden hair became a crown instead of a curtain, those eyes that once struck a young boy piercing the very souls of all who dared defy her steely will. She was promoted to 3rd seat, performing her duties with efficiency and grace, and returning home at the end of the day alone to wait for the next battle.

40 years they were separated, 40 years for Renji to wonder how his old friend was doing.

And 40 years for Tatsu to nurse the heartbreak. After all, you never forget the first man you fall in love with. Even if he never knew...

_**//**_


	3. Chapter 2 Intro

**Chapter 2: What They Are**

**Summary: A chance meeting between old friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach or any of its characters. Nor am I profiting in any way by publishing this writing.**

**Notes: Okay so this chapter is a total whim, it doesn't really have anything to do with the overall storyline. This chapter is the **

**REAL teaser, which means I'm not gonna do anything more with it if you don't show an interest. Read and Review people. I don't **

**care if you just say 'i like it' or 'lol you suck'. It takes 5 seconds. Just do it.**

**Chapter Warnings: A lot of sexual tension, violent thoughts and one mutual wet dream.**


	4. Chapter 2

He growled in irritation as he shoved and pushed his way through the crowd. He squeezed his way through moving bodies, breathing a silent sigh of relief when the door he was trying to reach came into his line of sight. He slid it open and burst into his office, panting from exertion.

"Sumimasen*, Taichou!" he said quickly, bowing to his commanding officer. He stood, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. "It's real crowded out there today. Is there somethin' goin' on that I don't know about?"

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up from his work as his flambouyant vice-captain walked in, frowning slightly as he took in his disheveled appearance and what appeared to be a new pair of those ridiculously expensive sunglasses. "I take it you have not gotten the memo, Abarai-fukutaichou?" he said coolly, dark eyes trained on Renji's face.

"Memo?" Renji asked, looking confused.

Byakuya sighed, frown deepening as he looked at the redhead. He reached in a drawer in his desk pulling out an official looking paper. "You really should keep track of these things, Abarai."

Renji blushed and stared down at his feet, mumbling a 'yes, sir' as he took the note from his captain's hand. He scanned the words as he walked over to his desk, brow creasing as he read. "Scouts from 2nd Squad? Coming here?" he said, looking even more confused. "Why?"

Byakuya had returned to his work while Renji read, and he didn't bother to look up as he answered. "Half of our squad is busy taking care of this increase in Hollow activity, and the rest are becoming lax in their work. We are behind, Abarai-fukutaichou." he glanced at Renji coldly and the redhead had a feeling Kuchiki-taichou blamed him for alot of the late work. Which wouldn't be too much of a stretch... He hated paperwork. "This scout from Covert Operations is supposed to be extremely efficient and good at motivating workers. She will help us to get our squad back in order."

"She? It's a girl?" Renji asked, feeling even more curious. Not many girls worked in 2nd, and even fewer made reputations for themselves that could catch Byakuya's attention.

Byakuya lifted his gaze from his work to stare emotionlessly at Renji, causing the vice-captain to gulp and avert his gaze. "Yes, Abarai. This woman is supposed to be a prodigy of Soi Fon-taichou's." His eyes burned into Renji's face, making him blush nervously. "I expect you will show her that we are not complete barbarians in this squad."

"O-of course, taichou..." Renji said quietly, turning to his work stiffly. "So... The crowd out there is waiting to see this scout?" he asked, trying to ease the awkward silence.

"Yes. They seem to be waiting on her arrival." The brunette captain replied, glancing up at the door. "Which should be any second."

As if on cue the door slid open, blurry, black shapes pouring inside in quick succession. Renji stared as the blurry black blobs focused into people, four men in a straight line, kneeling behind one woman, all of them bowed before Byakuya's desk. The woman rose, bowing to the captain formally and pulling down her face mask.

"2nd Squad 3rd Seat Aoki Tatsu reporting in, Kuchiki-taichou." she said briskly.

Renji froze, eyes widening as he took in the sight of the girl who had once been his friend. She was tall, only a couple inches shorter than himself and her long hair now reached past her waist. And she had filled out in their time apart! No one would ever think of Aoki Tatsu as being skinny again... She was lean and tough, muscle rippling under smooth ivory coloured skin. She wasn't outragously curvy like Matsumoto, and she wasn't tiny and flat like Rukia, she was athletic. Her curves were balanced out between a delectable ass and firm breasts that looked like they'd be perfect handfulls, totally proportioned. He dreamily imagined his hands trailing up those tight, curvy thighs and following the path his eyes made from her butt to her waist and further up to her...

He shook his head, had he just been thinking that about Tatsu? The same girl he'd protected from bullies at the Academy and who'd put braids in his hair when he'd fall asleep during break? No way!

"I thank you, Aoki-san. And your captain as well. Your assistance is much appreciated here." Byakuya's voice broke through Renji's thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"I will pass your gratitude along to my taichou. Now," her face was serious and nonchalant, comfortable in her authority. "Where would you like my men?" she indicated the masked shinigami behind her, who all jumped to their feet and bowed at her gesture.

Byakuya's eyebrows rose slightly at the display of discipline and order, pleased. "One of your men should supervise the training courtyard, we are having trouble with brawling and misconduct. We also need men to help with the new recruits, they're restless so it will likely take two of your men. The last would be useful patrolling the office corridors to ensure that work is being done."

Tatsu nodded, turning to her men with fluid ease. "Alright, Shiki is to take the training yards, I want an immediate report should anything go awry." The man nodded and took off, going quickly to fufill his assigned duty. "Tama and Ichijou, you help with the recruits, I expect you can handle inexperienced new blood?" She received curt nods from the two men and indicated that they should leave. "Alright, Aidou you take the patrols, you catch anyone slacking off I want you to give them one warning and report their behavoir to Kuchiki-taichou, understood?" The last man nodded firmly and she dismissed him, turning back to Renji and Byakuya with the easy grace that came from authority. She expected her men to follow her orders without question, and they did without hesitation. It showed considerable faith in their leader that they trusted her judgement and power.

She smiled in wry amusement at Byakuya, "And myself, Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya blinked and gestured all around the office. "I daresay Abarai-fukutaichou and I can use your assistance here."

"Very well." she removed her headscarf, letting her hair fall completely loose, and tucked it and her face mask into the folds of her shihakusho. "Can I get you some tea, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya nodded as he returned to his work, "The Darjeeling Black would be pleasing."

"Of course." She turned to Renji and bowed, "Can I get you anything, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Renji floundered, taken aback by her indifference. "Uh.. No, no. I'm fine thanks."

"Very well." she walked to the back of the room, sliding back a panel to reveal a small kitchen and beginning the process of brewing Byakuya's tea.

Renji just sat for a moment, staring at his work as if stunned. Did she not recognize him? He hadn't changed all that much since the Academy... Perhaps she was just being formal because he was a higher rank and his captain was here? Yes, that must be it.

"Abarai-san?" He jumped as her voice sounded directly behind him, turning to look at her.

"Y-yes?"

She leaned over his chair, arm extending to point at something on the page in front of him. He held back a shiver as her body heat washed over him and her chest brushed the back of his shoulders. "Your math is a little off here. Seven plus eight is fifteen, not fourteen. There are fifteen new cases of unusual Hollow activity in this sector."

Renji looked at where she pointed and blushed crimson when he saw his mistake. "Right! Sorry, stupid mistake." he laughed sheepishly, correcting it quickly and sighing mentally when her body retreated from his. She turned back to Byakuya, handing him his tea. They exchanged polite words before Tatsu pulled up a spare chair and pulled some of Renji's unfinished paperwork towards her, looking them over and grabbing Renji's spare brush so she could fill in the important parts.

"I need you to sign this, Abarai-san." she said, holding out the page for him.

He gulped, eyes trailing to her thrust out breasts, currently pressed against the edge of his desk. He blinked, signing the page she was holding distractedly and trying to look at anything but her. They continued to work in silence, Renji finally shaking off his nerves and concentrating on his work. But he could feel her eyes on him every so often and it made him uncomfortable. He looked up to see her staring at him, face tipped to one side curiously. When she saw his attention on her she turned back to her work, as calm and stoic as before. Though he could have sworn he saw a hint of a blush across her pale cheeks.

//

A few uninteresting hours later, while they continued to work in almost complete silence, Tatsu suddenly seemed restless. Though they'd barely said anything as the time ticked by, only the occasional request for a signature or to pass something closer, the silence all of a sudden became tense. A few moments later Tatsu jumped to her feet, bolting to the window in a flash just as one of the men that had come with her burst through the glass.

"Tama!" she said, expression strained as she caught him, supporting him. The man was bleeding from his side and his clothing was torn in many places. "What has happened? Where is Ichijou?" she demanded. Even though the situation seemed to have taken a drastic turn her voice remained calm, commanding.

The man called Tama coughed, blood splattering on the floor. "H-Huge Hollow, out by the training center where we had the new recruits. Ichijou is trying to hold them off, the new ones are scared stiff." He coughed harder, the sound sickeningly wet. "I-I came as fast as I could."

Tatsu nodded, "You've done well, Tama. I'll take it from here." she laid the man back, turning to Byakuya and Renji, both of whom had risen to their feet in alarm. "I need to go to my men. Will one of you call a relief squadron from 4th for Tama? There will likely be others injured by the training center as well."

Byakuya strode forward, lifting the now unconscious officer into his arms. "I will take him to 4th Squad and order a relief team for you. Abarai, you will go with her to exterminate the Hollows."

Renji nodded, "Yes, sir." He walked to the broken window, hand already on his sword.

"Thank you." Tatsu said, already halfway into shunpo. She raced ahead of Renji easily, her flash step considerably faster than his, and arrived at the recruitment site just in time to see her subordinate, Ichijou, tossed like a ragdoll into a nearby wall.

A growl escaped through her clenched teeth as she went to kneel beside the prone body. Renji followed a moment after, panting with the effort of trying to keep up with her. He stepped forward as if to lift the fallen soldier, only to have the blonde woman beat him to it. She lifted the man with surprising ease, flashing him over to the panicked group of quivering newbies. "All of you! Watch this man and do not allow anything to come near him until the relief team gets here. Am I understood?" she barked at the wide-eyed youngsters who nodded helplessly and surrounded the injured man who'd protected them. They were desperate for something to do, needing a focus before the hysteria set in.

"Abarai-fukutaichou!" Tatsu called to him, eyes eerily dark as she looked at her officer's still form. "You should take care of your recruits... They need their Vice Captain."

He knew that look, he'd seen it on many different faces over the years. That look meant that she didn't want his help with the hollow, it meant that the battle had become personal. Her men, who trusted her entirely, had been greivously injured by this creature. She meant to make it pay for that.

He nodded and turned to the recruits, "I'll leave the hollow t' you then... Tatsu." he said, seeing her face soften in gratitude before she was out of sight. He turned to his men, examing their condition. A few were injured, some unconscious and bleeding, lying surrounded by their comrades. Others were less hurt, leaning on their friends for support or cradling broken limbs. But no one's injuries were life-threatening and overall they seemed okay.

"Alright, you lot!" Renji called briskly, voice ringing with command. "Gather the injured and head for the training center! Get goin'!"

He led them into the makeshift shelter, organizing his soldiers into groups. The healthiest of them formed a circle around the less fortunate, a guard against attack. He had led them into the basement, where the building's foundations were strongest, the last thing his skittish recruits needed was a building falling down on there heads. He frowned at their trembling forms, they were scared stiff.

"Alright. I'm going to assist Aoki-san, I want all of you to stay here until you hear forom me, got it?"

There were mixed mumbles and nods, a few shouts of 'yes, Abarai-fukutaichou!' and Renji nodded in awknowledgement.

Once he came back out, it was to a blur of heated battle. Zanpakuto steel clashed against Hollow claws with a resounding cry that quivered through the air. Renji drew Zabimaru, ready to jump in if needed, but Tatsu was holding her own without him. Teeth bared in a feral smile with eyes flashing like the blade she was swinging, she was a fiery maelstrom of female battle-fury.

Renji blushed slightly when he realized that even in the midst of all this chaos he could still see the beauty in her features and form. He just couldn't seem to find the sweet, shy little girl he'd once known in the tough, in-control woman he now saw.

"Sakidasu, Aiyoku Yuka!**"

Suddenly the blade Tatsu had been holding lengthened and stretched, becoming a bladed quicksilver whip. She slashed the plated disks of steel across her body blood bursting from the jagged wound that broke out on the hollows face. Black, inky marks spread across the bleak white expanse of its mask and when Renji looked, he noted with some irony that the marks formed into the shape of a lily. The flower you bring for the dead.

"Herufaia!***"

The lily-mark erupted in eerie green-black flame, the Hollow's unearthly scream of agony piercing Renji's ears and causing him to drop his sword in favour of covering his ears. Tatsu just watched calmly as the creatures body gradually melted down into a puddle of black and white. The melted Hollow dissolved into the air into a shower of soul particles at her feet. she 'hmphed' lightly and turned on her feet, looking over at a very stunned looking vice-captain.

The redhead just stared up at her as he retrieved his sword from the ground and resheathed it. She'd looked so... _sexy _as she'd taken that hollow down. So strong and dominating. The look in her eyes as she'd dealt that fatal blow had been devastating.

His mouth went dry as he looked at her, shihakusho torn at her shoulder to reveal creamy white skin, hair mussed and tousled, and a small gash on her cheek. The cut on her face dripped a single, ruby drop of blood, coming dangerously close to her lips. He felt the sudden urge to lap the blood from her skin with his tongue and caught himselfleaning forward slightly to do just that when she came closer.

He cleared his throat to hide the blush as he quickly shift from awe to concern. "Are ya hurt?"

She smiled softly, eyes no longer holding the same predatory edge they had moments before. With the warrior Tatsu gone Renji found it a little easier to reign in unwanted thoughts and cravings. "No, I am fine. Thank you for asking... Renji-kun." she hesitated on his name, expression a little unsure as she waited on his reaction.

He just grinned, "So ya do remember me!"

She laughed softly, the sound light and tinkling, like a bell. "How could I forget?" The smile faded, eyes growing distant again, "But, of course, that was a different time..." She turned her face away from him, voice cool, "Congratulations on all of your success, Abarai-san."

Renji frowned, upset that her formal mask had been put back in place. "Thanks. Same to you..." he murmured politely, disappointed. He looked at her face, the pristine ivory marred only by the laceration of one cheek, and still strangely soft for the injury, as though the gash had attempted to taint the feminine curve of flesh but had failed. "You should get that checked." he said, watching another red bead of blood flow down to her jaw.

"Get what looked at?" she replied distractedly, eyes fixed on a stray lock of his vibrant hair.

Their eyes met and, for a moment, Renji could have sworn the sensual jolts of electricity between them were visible. Sexual tension crackled in the air around them, sparking like liquid flame along her nerve endings when he reached out to wipe away the blood on her face.

"This." he answered quietly, thumb stroking across the cut gently.

Tatsu blinked and the spell was broken she jerked her head out of his reach a little too quickly, only to reached up to the wound and speak as if nothing had happened. "I hadn't even noticed it was there. But it's alright. Not deep." she stated curtly, almost like she was giving a report. "It will heal quickly enough on its own."

She turned to the training center and began walking towards it, Renji falling into step beside her.

"So..." she ventured, looking at him after a few moments, apparently composed now despite the awkward moment. "If the Relief Team here yet?"

//

Their goodbyes were as stiff and formal as protocol dictated, their actions and words revealing nothing of the burning desire that simmered just under the surface. Renji was almost sad to see her go, a part of him wishing desperately to regain the friendship they'd once shared, but he was also relieved. Without her in his sight, tempting him, his mind was a little more clear. And his captain didn't seem to care that his subordinate acted strangely around the 'girl from 2nd'. Byakuya did not dwell on such trivial matters.

She had done her job, Renji had done his. So they would part ways again, head home. And try to forget that the person they once knew had changed so much in their time apart. They would try to keep those innocent, childish memories pure, despite the fact that they were already tainted.

They would never see eachother the same again...

//

_They were laying in a grove of trees, starlight filtering through the leaves. It was past curfew, but they didn't care. It was too fun to lay in the grass and watch the stars, especially when they weren't supposed to. They did this alot back in their school days, sneaking out of their dorms to enjoy the night. They had tried to convince Rukia to come along too but she'd said she needed her 'beauty sleep'. Ever a princess, even then._

_But it was strange, he hadn't been to the Academy in years, and yet, here he was. He looked down at himself, he was wearing his usual bedclothes, namely the white and pink yukata he wore when out of uniform. He was himself, not 40 years ago but himself today. He turned his head to look beside him at his nightly star-gazing companion._

_Tatsu was her grown-up self as well, dressed in a plain black kimono that only just grazed her thighs. He gulped, this was not a memory of the past._

_"This's gotta be a dream..." he murmured, more to himself than to her._

_"Yes, I think it must be." she replied anyways, rolling onto her side so she faced him._

_He licked his lips nervously, this was one hell of a dream! Tatsu looked sleepy and sexy, hair looping in a tousled golden halo around her face. And her legs, gods her legs! Even the tight fitting pants she'd worn before did no justice to those long, lean collumns of smooth ivory flesh. He wanted to lick all the way up them and bite a mark into one silky thigh._

_She bit her lip, apparently giving him a similar examination and her eyes glinted with lust._

_"You're different..." she murmured, "Masculine. Strong...Tempting..." _

_Her voice sent a shiver up his spine. "You are too. Sexy." his voice was husky._

_She edged herself closer to him, eyes flickering between his face and his body. Suddenly she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips in one swift movement. He gasped and blushed, feeling himself harden as the warmth of her body settled over his crotch. "T-Tatsu..." he whispered, "W-we shouldn't...."_

_"Why not?" she whispered hotly, leaning down to nip at his ear, "If this is a dream, why not enjoy it?"_

_She had a point, he supposed, and her hot mouth doing entirely sinful things to his ear and neck was not helping his thought process. "I-I guess..." he answered lamely, groaning helplessly while her hands parted his yukata and stroked over his chest and sides. Her hands were fast and hot, moving over him purposefully and removing what little clothes he had quickly. _

_She bit down on his neck lightly, sucking and nipping, while her hands mapped out every muscle and scar. She traced his tattoos with interest, loving their tribal darkness on his skin. But when she reached down to stroke him he couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped her over onto her back lips crashing down on hers with carnal force. She was surprised for a moment but responded readily and buried her hands in his thick hair. He dove into her mouth, savouring the sweet, tangy taste. Like honeysuckle and lemon. When he was forced to part for breath he moved down her jaw and neck instead, leaving a darkened mark at the base of her pale neck. He tugged at her clothes impatiently, wanting, needing, to feel her skin against his. She wiggled under him, easing his way, until they were both naked in the grass with moonlight reflecting off their already sweat slickened bodies._

_He stroked his large hands down her slender back, making her arch up against him. While he shuddered from the feel of her skin gliding against his, soft and supple, he continued his hands path down, over the firm curve of her ass to her gorgeous thighs, lifting them up and over his hips. They were close, flesh nearly fused together as they stroked and petted. Tan on white, ruby on gold, skin and hair and flesh and sweat, tangled and desperate with throbbing, keening desire._

_He kissed his way to her breasts, perfect handfulls, just like he'd thought, and proceeded to suck hungrily at her peaked nipples. The moan she gave him was throaty and deep and he growled in return when her nails dug into his back. He bit down harshly, licking away the love bite even while she cried out and whimpered. She was so delightfully responsive, arching and moaning for each of his touches. Demanding more with her wet, soft mouth all over his body. He groaned huskily as he entered her, filling her with fast, hard pumps that had her writhing under him. He moaned, growling rumbles deep in his throat, as she surrounded him with hot, wet, silk. His pace was fast and hard and she had to bite into his shoulder to hold back a scream as she came over and over again. It wasn't long before he reach orgasm as well, burying himself deep inside her and filling her with cum._

_But as they lay there, panting and slick, he felt a breif tug on his mind..._

_//_

And he woke up alone, aroused and unsatisfied. Just as she too, awoke.

But she was the only one who cried...


	5. Chapter 3 Intro

**Chapter 3: What They Will Be**

**Summary: A summary of the events of bleach up to the beginning of the Hueco Mundo arc, and the effects these events had on our **

**protagonists. Tatsu and Renji will face many different challenges over time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach or any of its characters. Nor am I profiting in any way by publishing this writing.**

**Notes: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting! You guys are amaz-in-ing!! **

**And a special thanks to , who has given me some really great reviews and even made me blush. Which is **

**REALLY hard to do. So arigaito godzaimasu, Flitter-chan! **

**Definitions from Last Chapter: Betcha thought I forgot huh?**

***Sumimasen- Excuse me, forgive me**

****Sakidasu, Aiyoku Yuka!- Bloom, Passion Lily! (Tatsu's zanpakuto, X3 cheesy name ne?)**

*****Herufaia- Hell's Fire (the 'green-black flames' that melted the Hollow)**

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing, angst, and a few brief scenes of lesbian sex **

**Yep, you read right. LESBIAN. If you are homophobic, don't read my writing, just don't.**


	6. Chapter 3

The announcement that Kuchiki Rukia was to be executed came as a shock to many. Some didn't even know her, but the name 'Kuchiki' was not a name to be taken lightly. But the idea that a noble girl, even a girl from a powerful family like that, couldn't get any leniency with the law didn't bode well for those of common blood. Others knew her only in passing, but had been very surprised to find out that she had broken the rules to such an extent. But only those who knew her personally had the bravery to stand up against the Council's judgment.

Renji, though he was in fact the one who captured her, had secret plans set in motion to free her. One of them involving defeating Kurosaki Ichigo and gaining back his wounded pride (nearly being beaten by some amateur human brat was humiliating!). And another involved completing his bankai training and fighting his own captain to save her.

Sadly, neither of these exploits turned out the way he had intended. But he rose from each battle stronger and more determined than before.

Tatsu's influence in the matter was subtle and not easily noticed, but that was how she wanted it.

Her protests against the execution rang through the ears of many high ranking officials, including Yamamoto-soutaichou and Kuchiki Byakuya. But due to her recent assignment as Soi Fon's personal bodyguard she could not interfere directly. A fact that was both a relief and an irritation. The choice of whether to try and save Rukia had been taken away from her, and, in a way, that made it easier for her to ignore the bond she'd once shared with the smaller girl. But the entire event, from the execution date getting moved up to the invasion of the Seireitei by the ryoka, brought back troubling memories and internal arguments Tatsu had thought were long forgotten.

//

There was a time, she recalled, when she'd thought of betraying her captain and rescuing Rukia from her impending death. But, after all the work that she'd put into her squad, that Soi Fon had put in _her_... Her mind had spun out of control, weighing pros and cons, thinking one thing one second and something completely different the next. After all, Rukia wasn't her friend anymore, so why would she care? And yet, Rukia had been her very first friend, the only person who was kind to her through that awkward and shy stage of her life. How could she just ignore what was happening?

Tatsu sighed then, walking into the shower adjacent to her room. Due to her new bodyguard duties, her room was now connected to her Commander's and she had a private shower instead of using the communal showers as the rest of the squad did. She turned on the water to near blistering hot and stood naked under the spray. She let the steaming water pour over her, skin flushing red with heat and revealing the faint crisscross of scars across her back and shoulders.

She'd worked hard for her position, had trained to the point of exhaustion under the watchful eyes of her captain. To throw away everything that she had earned, everything that she had bled for, for someone who might not even remember her... Could she do that? All for the sake of a bond that had been broken years ago? Was it really worth it? She wasn't sure.

She was so lost in the pumping heat of the spray and her own troubled thoughts that she didn't hear when the shower room door opened and another figure entered. But she was quick to turn when the shower curtain shifted, a small kunai she'd placed on one of the shelves in her hand. Her body was tensed in preparation for attack but in a moment her body relaxed and she set down the weapon.

"Taichou, forgive my overreaction." She said politely, smiling softly at her sleep-ruffled captain.

The black haired woman blinked sleepily at her and scowled. "How is it that you are so very... _perky_ in the morning?" she asked venomously, stepping into the spray with a hiss. "And why the hell is it so goddamn hot!?" The petite captain snarled, though she didn't move to lower the temperature.

Tatsu had to hold back a chuckle; her commander was even more vicious and grumpy in the mornings. "Forgive me, taichou. I will work harder." She stated formally, bowing to Soi Fon, though the space in the shower was a little cramped for such things, so it was more of a nod.

Soi Fon glared at her from under the now wet fringe of her hair, "Don't get smart with me, Tatsu..."

"I wouldn't think of it." Tatsu replied easily, reaching for the shampoo. "Shall I wash your hair for you, taichou?" She asked, her voice sounding almost innocent, though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Humph..." Soi Fon snorted, "Do so, 3rd Seat."

Both women were surprisingly comfortable in their nudity, not bothering with modesty as they cleansed and scrubbed, the shower soon filling with the floral, citrusy scents of body wash and shampoo. The heat and scent soon woke up their still foggy senses and Tatsu couldn't help but notice her taichou's all-too-alert gaze on her body as the minutes wore on. And while that normally would have amused her, her mood was dampened by her conflicting feelings of guilt and frustration.

Soi Fon frowned at the taller woman, her face softening into a tender expression that very few were lucky enough to see. She could see that her guard was upset by something.

"Tatsu?"

The blonde turned to her, face contorted in a hurt expression of turmoil and confusion, but she schooled her features a moment later, carefully blank. "Yes, taichou?"

"Hana-chan..." Soi Fon's voice was low and sweet, the sound loving and affectionate. "My poor little flower... What is troubling you?" she asked quietly. There was no subtle pretence here, no more rank or formality to hide the fact that this captain was far closer to her subordinate than one first might think.

Tatsu's stoic expression melted under the use of her nickname, eyes going misty with repressed emotion. "Soi-chan..." she whimpered, voice cracking around the tear-filled lump in her throat. "Soi-chan, I don't know what to do..."

Soi Fon looked sad, standing up on her tiptoes to hug the taller girl around the shoulders. "This is about the Kuchiki girl?" It was really only half a question, she knew that the idea of Rukia's execution was a source of great conflict for her bodyguard.

Tatsu sighed, leaning into the comforting touch, "Yes... It's just...It's not right. The girl I knew wouldn't have done anything to deserve this. But, at the same time..."

"You are no longer the same girl you once were. So she may have changed as well." Soi Fon finished for her.

"Right..." Tatsu bit down on her bottom lip, eyes still uncertain. "She was... very important to me once. I hate to abandon someone who was once a friend..."

Soi Fon sighed, pressing her lips to Tatsu's shoulder in an intimate gesture. "It is your decision, Hana-koi... You already know that I won't betray Seireitei."

"I know. And should I decide to do so you won't hesitate to stop me." Tatsu turned in her captain's arms so they were facing each other. "I wouldn't want it any other way..." She cupped Soi's cheek in her hand tenderly. "I just feel so... Torn. My pride makes me want to stay by your side and protect the position I fought for. But then my guilt makes me want to save her, even if it _is_ just for old times' sake. I feel sad and nervous and agitated and confused! My brain is about to burst with all this excess emotion! And still I don't know what to do!"

"Shh... You're thinking too much." The older woman chastised, running a soothing hand through Tatsu's wet locks. "Just trust your instincts. Forget the emotion and the memories and focus on your gut. What is _it_ telling you? "

Tatsu took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sifting through the scattered thoughts and fragments of emotion, until finally she was calm enough to listen to the little voice inside that knew what she needed to do.

Soi Fon watched with no little fascination as her subordinate quelled the jagged aura of confusion around her. Soon the turbulent reiatsu that had been flicking through the isolated shower stall like stinging licks of flame was smoothed into a composed quiet. Tatsu opened her eyes slowly, the confusion lost, and an icy will emanating from her dark jade eyes.

A smirk traced itself across plump, succulent lips, "I don't have anything to worry about..."

"Oh?" Soi Fon asked lightly. "And why is that?"

Tatsu's smug gaze scanned over the other woman's lean, wiry frame. "Because, Rukia's execution will be stopped, just not by me."

The brunette captain raised an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think that?"

Her smirk deepened. "My gut."

In one swift movement a pale back was pushed harshly against steam-fogged tiles while a blonde covered head buried itself into a slender neck to bite and suck. Soi Fon yelped in surprise before sighing contentedly and tangling her fingers in thick golden silk.

Contrary to what people thought of the serious, no-nonsense Captain of 2nd Bantai, Soi Fon was a surprisingly gentle lover, a fact that Tatsu was well aware of. Tatsu, however, was not. And that was a fact that Soi Fon appreciated immensely.

It was never about love with them, there was no tenderness in the way they held eachother. There was affection, yes, but not love, never love. Only need, deep burning need to escape the cloying hands of the reality they face.

Soi Fon held huge responsibilities on her shoulders, she craved the rare luxury of letting some one else take the reigns, of not being in control. So long ago she'd been content by the side of the only person she'd ever loved, working under their orders. But Shihouin Yoruichi had broken her heart without realizinng, had left a wound so deep that all that remained was a calloused and bitter scar. She told herself she hated the woman who'd once been her mentor, but there was still a tiny part of her that was painfully, brutally honest, and that part knew that she would never stop loving her 'Yoruichi-sama'. Not for as long as she lived.

Tatsu provided her that sweet loss of control. The girl had been walked on her whole life, simply allowing others to do as they pleased with her. That meek and submissive side to her was long gone now, and she liked the heady rush of dominance. She hated that old feeling of being overpowered, and she promised herself that she would never _ever_ allow anyone that power over her again.

It wasn't about love, only desperation.

~//~

When the ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo finally rescued Rukia and the choatic breakdown caused by Aizen's betrayal was completely revealed Seireitei was in shambles.

Soi Fon, had been reunited with her beloved Yoruichi and had, with encouragement from Tatsu, had finally confessed her feelings of love and devotion. It was fortunate for her that Yoruichi felt the same way.

The new lovers supported one another through the times afterward. The Bounto coming and the preparations needed for the upcoming battle against Aizen's troops.

Renji had his friends to help him through that rough patch of time, worrying over Hinamori and Kira, hoping that one day their emotional wounds would heal. He still smiled, still acted like a goofball when the occasion suited him. Still worked hard for his captain despte the battle that had gone on between them. Argued with Ichigo, fought with Rukia, he basically took each day at face value and didn't worry about Aizen or war or the murky future.

Tatsu had no such luck. With her captain occupied by her new lover Tatsu had no one to turn to. She'd curl up in a frightened ball on her bed, where no one could see.

She was afraid. Afraid of war, and of losing everyone that she cared about in a single devastating blow by the hammer of war.

But she immersed herself in her work, taking assignment after assignment until she'd fall asleep dreamlessy. Her captain and Yoruichi would look worriedly on as their 'hana', their flower, worked herself unto the brink of complete exhaistion each and every night. But there as nothing to be done, busy as they were, and it wasn't until Aizen's arrancar began attacking Karakura town that Tatsu seemed to stop worrying and start preparing herself.

Soi Fon, seeing the damage being done, even with Hitsugaya's team in the human world, could not stand idly by. It was Tatsu and her team that the gruff captain sent into the human world, to be her eyes and ears amidst all the chaos. She knew of no one better to send, and felt confident in her recruits. Though a small nagging worry overcame her when she saw Tatsu's retreating back through the Senkai Gate.

An instinct of what lay in the future...

~//~

Tatsu arrived, her team in tow, into a swirl of blood and darkness.

It was the day that Inoue Orihime had been captured, the battle between shinigami and arrancar was bloody and wicked. And the shinigami were only just holding their own.

But the Covert Agents had their on problems... A small group of low-level Arracar had been waiting for them on the other side of the gate and they were thrust unexpectedly into heated combat with opponents far stronger than themselves.

"No! Shiki!" Tatsu's voice cut like a sharpened zanpakuto through the air as the first of her men fell under the assault of hollow claws. She fought with all the more ferousity as she watched her team get torn apart by grinning Arrancar with twisted, ugly faces. She screamed in indignant defiance as the team of Aizen's men crowded around her and forced her into submission. But not before she took two of them down with her...

Eventualy they managed to subdue her, knocking her out with a single rough blow and lifting up her limp body like a trophy for their efforts. They grinned down at her unconscious body as they opened a Garganta portal and dragged the 3rd Seat into the darkness beyond.

~//~

"What?! How is this possible!? My team could not have simply gone _missing_!" Soi Fon's face was red with rage as she glared at the messenger that had brought her the news.

"Forgive me, Soi Fon-taichou, but no trace of them can be found. And they did arrive in the human world in the midst of a battle between Hitsugaya-taichou's team and the Arrancar invaders..."

"...So my team is most likely dead..." It took considerable effort to hold back the tears that wanted to fill her eyes. "Very well, you are dismissed. Get out of my sight!" she ordered, snarling.

The messenger left in a rush, orders from Soi Fon were not to be taken lightly, and the small-stature taichou buried her face in her hands. "Tatsu... My hana-chan... I sent you to your death..."

Yoruichi, in her cat form, curled up in her lover's lap and nuzzled the captain's shoulder. "Hush, my little bee. There is still a chance that she is alive." she purred in the deep baritone her voice held as a cat.

"Yoruichi-kun..." Soi Fon sobbed, hugging the feline close to her chest and stroking the soft fur. "I hope you are right... I so hope that you are right..."

"I do too, my bee. I hope so too..."

~//~

Tatsu awoke with a groan of pain on a cold stone floor. It was dark, but she could see that the walls of the room where she lay were a stark, unforgiving white. Her head throbbed with a deep ache and she grunted as dots of colour swam in her vision. She could remember the battle, remember losing her men. She could even vaguely recall the crash of impact as the Arrancar with the bull horns had knocked her out. Considering that she figured she most likely didn't have any brain damage. But that didn't explain why she was still alive. Or where the Arrancar had taken her...

She breathed in slowly, waiting for the headache to ease itself before she stood up carefully and looked around. There was a door across from her, with a light behind it, but when she moved to go to it she finally noticed the binding chains that were restraining her ankles and her shoulders. She wriggled in their grasp, noting her missing zanpakuto, and tried to summon up the energy to cast a kido spell.

Only to find that she couldn't.

_Lethality stone_... She thought with disgust, tugging uselessly at her binds. The power-blocking material preventing her from escaping.

She was still struggling with the chains when the door in front of her opened. She immediately stopped her fighting, glaring with narrowed eyes at the shadowy figure in the entryway.

"It's good to see that you are awake, Aoki-san..." The figure said, stepping into the room.

Despite years of training, despite constant discipline and a pristine record of not showing her emotions, Tatsu could not hold back a gasp. Standing before her, smiling like a friendly older brother, was none other than that bastard, that traitor...

None other than Aizen Sousuke...


	7. Author's Final Notes

**Author's Final Notes**

**Huzzah for cliffhanger endings! So yeah, that's the end of this story. Watch out for the next one which will be called 'Crimson and Ebony', where you get to see Tatsu during her incarceration. And why did Aizen kidnap her anyway? And Orihime has been taken too! What will Ichigo and everyone do now?**

**From this point in the story on, the anime and the manga have no say in the plotline, it's all coming out of my head. So it's kind of AU, but only past this point. Sorry it took so long to finish this.... I'm so bad at updating XP Forgive me, Flitter-chan! *hugs* I didn't mean to take forever!**

**Anyways, if you're bored you should check out my new fic "Bleach Gender Bender - Renji and Ichigo" It's a little comedy fic I'm working on!**

**Thanks so much for reading. (And if you review you get a cookie! *holds up cookies* And since Flitter-chan reviewed several times she gets cake *gives Eternal Flitter some cake*)**

**And I hope you read the next installment too!**

**Until next time,**

**Sayounara, mina-san**

**Are**


End file.
